


Still Water (ObliqueTale)

by neotoxical



Category: ObliqueTale, Undertale
Genre: Other, Reader has no defined gender, gelatin love, gello, no gender reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotoxical/pseuds/neotoxical
Summary: "Wouldn't you... ever get lonely..?"You reach for them, the floating being shrinking away from you, as they attempt to speak."* I... am accomp...anied... by the wa...ter...."You reach further.... a little further...Falling..The dark water opening it's maw to swallow you whole.There's nothing.Nothing but the cold, enveloping you as you fall.It's so soft... Too soft..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno. Some tryout of ObliqueTale, where a lot of my OC's reside.....
> 
>  
> 
> without the regular UT characters, of course.
> 
> Area 1: Outer Ring/Markets  
> Area 2: Inner Ring/Housing  
> Area 3: Palace/Wealthy Neighborhood

"Wouldn't you... ever get lonely..?"  
You reach for them, the floating being shrinking away from you, as they attempt to speak.  
"* I... am accomp...anied... by the wa...ter...."  
You reach further.... a little further...

Falling..

The dark water opening it's maw to swallow you whole.

There's nothing.  
Nothing but the cold, enveloping you as you fall.

It's so soft... Too soft.. This is not water... Is it?

A piercing gaze stares you down. "*How did your human soul withstand the travel?"

You look up to see the being from before, except that they are kneeling in front of you, bright green-gold eyes searching yours for a response.

"W-Where am I? Who are you?" You ask, but they don't respond, leaving your precious questions unanswered. "Can you help me?!" You shout at it, making the already tentative being flinch and curl up at the loud volume, flopping to the ground like a polybug. 

When you do nothing to harm it, they jump to their feet.

"*I'll make y-you leave.. You came here because of me, so it's my duty to get you out of here...!" They try to appear strong and brave in front of the shocked citizens, but it's clear that they're shaking, jello-flesh quivering as you reach out to touch them, to comfort the small ball of tears.

They take a step back, but you lunge towards them, arms open and readily enveloping their icy, shivering body with your own.

The heat seems to comfort them, the gelatinous being settling down in your arms.


End file.
